


A Foundation of Gravity and Freedom

by sperrywink



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey wakes up and realizes how hot Ray is. Unrealistic, but fun sex against a door ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Foundation of Gravity and Freedom

At first Mikey didn’t notice anything different. He woke up, went to the bathroom, and then stumbled to the coffee machine. His eyes were half-closed and the only thought in his head revolved around hot, invigorating coffee.

As he inhaled the aroma from his first cup and took his first sip, he sighed in relief. Blinking his eyes fully open he looked around the bus and noticed Ray sitting at the table watching him with a big smile. His smile was wide and relaxed, reminding Mikey of Christmas morning and first days of summer. This would not have been noteworthy or even new, except for the way Mikey’s heart skipped a beat. Which, wait, what?

Mikey blinked again, but everything remained the same. Same smell of coffee, same bus, same Ray smile, same Mikey turned on. Ray said, “You and Gerard, man. One day I’m going to hide the coffee and watch you two freak out.”

Intelligently, Mikey replied, “Er.”

Luckily Ray just chuckled and squeezed past Mikey on his way to the back. Ray ruffled Mikey’s hair as he went past. “Don’t worry. I’m not that cruel. Frank on the other hand…” And then he laughed again and ambled to the studio in the back of the bus. His body still tingling from Ray’s hand on his head, Mikey watched Ray’s ass until the door blocked it.

Mikey took another sip of his coffee and said, “Huh.”

As he went through his day, more and more of Ray’s attributes turned him on. His smile might have started this, but it was by no means the end. Throughout the day Mikey watched Ray’s lips and imagined them on his cock, noticed Ray’s thighs and imagined his hands gripping them tightly as Ray’s cock thrust into his mouth, and stared at Ray’s hands as they flew over his guitar during soundcheck and wondered what they would feel like holding Mikey down. After soundcheck, Mikey was so hard he went into the bathroom and finger-fucked himself into an intense orgasm imaging it was Ray’s fingers inside him.

As nonchalantly as possible, Mikey rejoined the others and pretended that he wasn’t staring at Ray. Mikey didn’t think he was being too obvious until Gerard told him to go to the Green Room about an hour before showtime and Mikey walked in to find Ray waiting for him. He stumbled to a halt as the door clicked shut behind him.

Ray was frowning at him. “Have I done something to offend you?” His hair was backlit and looked like curly fire and his jeans were tight and form-fitting. It was hard to focus on Ray’s question considering how hot Ray looked.

As Ray’s expression turned uncertain, Mikey finally got a grip on his emotions and replied, “Of course not.”

“I find that hard to believe considering you’ve been treating me like a leper all day.”

“I have not!” Considering the way Ray had filled Mikey’s thoughts, there was no way Mikey was feeling like Ray was untouchable. It was exactly the opposite that was the problem.

Ray dragged a hand raggedly through his hair and sighed. “I know something is going on, so spill. You know you can tell me anything.”

Muttering, Mikey said, “Not this.”

Damn Ray’s finely tuned hearing because he understood Mikey with no problem and came closer to put his hand on Mikey’s arm. “Anything, Mikes. Whatever I did, you have to know I would do whatever it takes to fix things between us.”

Ray was staring intently into Mikey’s eyes and Mikey’s breath hitched it was so intense. Ray didn’t step away, but instead stepped closer and started rubbing Mikey’s arm. This was the last straw. Helplessly Mikey watched as Ray’s large, capable hand rubbed his bare forearm and Mikey’s nerve endings went into overdrive.

Feeling like he was in a trance, Mikey dragged his gaze off of Ray’s hand and stepped forward until he was flush against Ray. Ray tried to step back, but Mikey wrapped his hands around Ray’s neck. Ray asked, “Mikey?”

Mikey hummed noncommittally in return as he stretched up so that he could drag his lips along Ray’s stubbly jawline. Mikey could feel Ray quiver under his touch and the trance broke. Mikey’s heart slammed back into existence with rapid-fire beating and Mikey moaned. He felt like he was on fire with desire and even Ray’s smell turned him on.

He whispered, “Ray,” and tilted Ray’s head so he could kiss him deeply. Ray opened his mouth and kissed back, but he didn’t wrap his arms around Mikey. In fact his hands were gently pushing at Mikey’s shoulders. Mikey let Ray break them apart and feeling overwhelmed, Mikey kept his eyes closed as he panted in Ray’s hands.

Sounding uncertain with a husky quality to his voice that did things to Mikey’s insides, Ray said, “I don’t understand.”

“You wanted to know what was different today. This is what’s different.”

“What? You want me now?”

“I desperately, overwhelmingly want you now.” Finally opening his eyes, Mikey stared determinedly at Ray who looked like he thought Mikey was playing a joke on him. Mikey wanted to soothe him, but knew there was no way to do that without words so he didn’t move.

Ray tried to pull away, but Mikey grabbed his hips. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I’m slow sometimes.”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that.”

Feeling Ray’s unconditional support flow over him, Mikey smiled gently. “And that’s why I love you.”

“You what? That’s not funny, Mikey.” Ray looked like he was totally out of his depth, but Mikey was finally beginning to feel in control after his shell-shocked day.

“I wouldn’t lie about something like this. I feel like I finally woke up and saw what was in front of my eyes. I’m kind of hoping you’ll wake up with me.” Not waiting for an answer, Mikey kissed Ray again. It took a second, but then Ray’s hands tightened on Mikey’s shoulders and he was kissing desperately back.

Moaning, Mikey fisted Ray’s shirt to pull him closer. He felt like he could never be close enough to Ray. Ray started mumbling into the kiss and eventually slid his mouth to Mikey’s cheek, still speaking. “I’ve loved you forever, you have no idea. I never thought it would happen. Oh my god, you feel so good.”

Before Mikey could answer, Ray’s mouth was back on his and Mikey figured how eagerly he returned Ray’s kiss was answer enough. Ray started guiding Mikey backwards, and knowing the door was behind him, Mikey considered that a good idea. He could use all the help standing up he could get. As Ray pushed, Mikey released Ray’s shirt and instead went right for his belt. As long as Ray was naked where it counted Mikey figured they could make do.

As his hands worked frantically on Ray’s belt, his back was slammed into the door with a loud rattle. It just turned him on more. He whipped the belt off Ray’s hips and threw it to the ground, next attacking Ray’s button and zipper. As Mikey finally got enough room and palmed Ray’s cock, Ray said, “Fuck, Mikey.” Ray’s hips rocked into Mikey’s hand as his head lolled back.

Mikey nodded. That was the idea. “Anything. Just do it right fucking now.”

“Oh, yeah.” Seemingly re-energized by Mikey’s words, Ray again focused on Mikey and he reinitiated a kiss as his hands finally left Mikey’s shoulders and dropped to Mikey’s fly. Mikey was so glad he had foregone a belt today. Ray tugged at Mikey’s tight jeans but finally panted, “Get your fucking pants off, now.”

Letting go of Ray Mikey squirmed and kicked, until his pants and underwear were finally sliding down and pooling on the floor. Meanwhile Ray switched to sucking on Mikey’s neck and making obscene noises. Mikey had never been turned on more in his life which was a miracle considering he had only come an hour or two earlier. He said, “Tell me you have a condom.”

“Fuck. Yeah, yeah, in my wallet.” Ray fumbled his wallet out, strewing credit cards and cash all over the floor. He held up the condom triumphantly and Mikey grinned and then laughed. Ray asked, “Do you have any lube?”

Too turned on to hide the truth, Mikey responded, “I’m good. Better than good. I finger-fucked myself after soundcheck. Your hands, man, they slayed me.” He kissed the side of Ray’s hand which was still held up between them holding the condom.

“Holy fuck, Mikey.” Ray gripped Mikey’s head tightly and pressed a hard kiss to Mikey’s mouth. Not wanting them to get distracted, Mikey worked Ray’s pants and underwear down his thighs to free his cock. Ray said, “Right, right,” and showing he was on the same page, he quickly put the condom on.

Before Mikey could turn around or ask Ray how he wanted him, Ray bent at the knees and lifted Mikey up by his thighs. Mikey moaned in shock and wrapped his legs around Ray, letting Ray pin his thighs high up towards his chest. He felt Ray’s cock nosing around his ass and he squirmed to help seat Ray’s cock inside him. As Ray found the right angle, he slammed home, and overcome, Mikey whacked his head back against the door with a shout.

Mikey couldn’t really move in this position, but he didn’t care. Ray was everywhere and everything and all he could do was hold on tight and pant in Ray’s ear. Mikey could see the veins standing out in Ray’s arms as he held all of Mikey’s weight up. Ray wasn’t holding back, he drilled into Mikey with precision and power and it was better than what Mikey had imagined earlier, much better. The door was rattling with every thrust and Mikey briefly wondered if they would break the door down and fall through. It would totally be worth it. He laughed wildly at the thought which turned into a moan and a plea for Ray to thrust harder.

Ray’s hair was damp with sweat and curling everywhere as Ray nodded his agreement and kicked his thrusts up a notch. It was like Ray was trying to brand Mikey from the inside and Mikey loved that idea. His cock was rubbing between their bodies and with Ray’s increased intensity; Mikey’s cock was being rubbed in just the right way. Too intense to last, Mikey came with another shout and shuddered in Ray’s embrace.

Ray started chanting, "Fuck, fuck, fuck,” and his hips thrust harder and longer. Mikey egged him on even though it was becoming too intense to stand. He wanted Ray to come inside him more. Finally with a couple quick jabbing thrusts, Ray came, leaning heavily on Mikey where he was propped up against the door. The door gave a long creak, but held up under their weight.

After his breathing became less panting, with one final kiss to the side of Mikey’s head, Ray eased back and said, “Sorry, Mikey. Let’s get you straightened out.”

Humming his agreement, Mikey groaned as Ray eased his legs down. Pins and needles began prickling in his legs as he put his weight on them and he bounced once or twice to get some feeling back. In the meantime he beamed at Ray. Tucking some of Mikey’s hair behind one of his ears, Ray asked, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fucking fantastic. You were fucking fantastic. Why haven’t we done this before?” Before Ray could answer his question, Mikey wrapped his arms around Ray’s shoulders and kissed him gently. Mikey knew the answer anyway. He had been a blind idiot before today. He vowed to himself that he would pay better attention to Ray from this moment forward.

Out of the blue there was a hesitant knock on the door. Even though it was a light tapping sound, both Mikey and Ray startled. Gerard’s voice drifted through the door. “Uh guys? Show in five. Just thought you should know.” Mikey snorted into Ray’s shoulder and then started laughing outright.

Ray held him and then also started laughing. He said, “Oh, god, they heard us, didn’t they?”

Mikey replied, “I think the creaking door gave us away.”

They both turned to look at the innocuous door. It didn’t look the worse for wear, thankfully. The same couldn’t be said for them. Ray said, “We’re gross,” and smiled at Mikey. Mikey smiled back and ducked in for one final kiss to Ray’s mouth. Quickly, they cleaned up and ventured out only five minutes late.

Gerard, Frank, and Bob were waiting for them, Frank with a shit-eating grin. Gerard and Bob just looked embarrassed. Before they could be ribbed, the band was hustled on stage for what turned out to be one of their best shows ever. Mikey knew it was because he and Ray were finally in tune.  



End file.
